


When I'm Gone

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, But also, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Feels, I'm Sorry, Infinity War spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: The Avengers: Infinity War tie in to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that literally no-one but a few people on Tumblr asked for. I'm sorry.---When Daisy sees Tony Stark missing on the news, everything starts to go wrong.





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry....

Daisy found herself watching the news even after Tony Caine asked her about it. It made her feel crazy, but sometimes she needed to see it. The first report she had seen was one of a huge spaceship over New York. It wouldn't be the first time, obviously, but it was still scary none the less. Especially with what they were facing a the moment. After she saw that report, it had been several hours before she turned on the TV again. When she did, her heart sank as she knew that something bad was going to happen. Tony Stark was missing, as were the others that were helping him fight some of the alien invaders. Spiderman was one of them.

"Daisy! Have you seen it?" Deke came running into the room. Daisy nodded, her eyes fixed onto the screen. "What's happening?"

"From what I can guess...nothing good." Daisy told him.

The next time she watched the news, was when everything began to go wrong. The headline read ' _Crisis in Wakanda'_ and people were freaking out. Ships had landed around the border of the country and within half an hour, the fight had been fought. Daisy didn't know what happened, because on moment she was watching the news, then the next moment she heard screaming from Control. Daisy ran into the room to see Fitz crying as Simmons began to fall to the ground.

"Simmons..." Daisy muttered as she saw Simmons' hand begin to turn to dust. "What's happening?" She yelled at Deke, who was also crying.

"She just-just-it just started to happen." Deke stuttered, distress evident on his face.

Daisy knelt next to Fitz and Simmons, Simmons crying and muttering words to Fitz. Daisy felt her own tears stream down her face as Simmons' whole body turned to dust in Fitz's arms.

"Oh my god..." Daisy muttered.

"Uh...guys...I don't feel great..." Deke told them. Fitz's head snapped up to the man out of time. He immediately ran to Deke's side and helped him to the ground.

"Don't think about it, okay?" Fitz muttered to Deke. "Don't look down. Please."

"I knew it was going to happen eventually." Deke nodded to himself, noticing his own fingers that he had on Fitz's shoulder turn to dust. "Just didn't expect it to happen like this..."

"Not you too...please not you too..." Fitz muttered over and over again. Daisy could only watch with her hand covering her mouth as she cried.

"Thanks for finding me, Gramps..." Deke smiled at Fitz. "I'm happy I got to know you...even just a little bit..." He nodded at Fitz as his body turned to dust. Fitz's eyes were red with tears and Daisy truly saw the man he was. Fitz was someone who had lost everything, not unlike herself. Fitz stood, his expression full of sorrow but his eyes with hate - no,  _rage_ \- as he turned to Daisy.

"We need to find the others." He said. Daisy could only nod as she followed him out of Control. She took in a shuddered breath as she noticed that Fitz didn't even dust off his clothing, the ashes of who were  _his family_ still clinging to the fabric.

The two came upon Yo-Yo, crying over the dust filled sheets of her and Mack's bed. Daisy and Fitz knew exactly what had happened. Yo-Yo looked up at them, her hair wild and face tear-stained.

"I couldn't even feel him as I held him." She told them, looking down at her prosthetic arms. "I couldn't feel him as he died..."

"Yo-Yo..." Daisy stepped forward, Yo-Yo shook her head.

"Who else?" She asked, noticing their teary eyes.

"Jemma and Deke." Fitz told her. Yo-Yo's eyes skimmed over Fitz, as she took in another shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah." He muttered.

The group of three left the room to find May and Coulson. What they found, was Coulson hugging May as she turned to dust just like the others. When May was gone, Coulson broke down crying on the floor. None of them hiding their emotions in that moment. Daisy immediately ran up to Coulson and gave him a huge hug. They both cried into each other's shoulders, having lost friends.

"Was there anyone else?" Coulson asked once he and Daisy had pulled apart. She nodded.

"Simmons, Deke and Mack." She responded, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"All three?" Coulson asked. Fitz nodded.

"Yeah...all three." Fitz told him.

Coulson let out a breath and stood.

"I think...I think we need to contact the remaining Avengers." Coulson said. "Or Fury...or someone..."

"I'll try Fury." Fitz nodded and went to move back to Control. He stopped short and looked to his feet. "Maybe I'll do it from the lab..."

"It's okay...I'll-I'll come with you. To control, I mean." Daisy told him. They might not have been in a good spot, but she knew when he needed support.

"Thank you." Fitz gave her a sad smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Coulson was called into Control two hours later. Fitz and Daisy were staring at a screen with a red and blue logo on it, a star of some sort in the middle.

"Sir...do you know what this is?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. An old friend from the 90s." Coulson shrugged. "Could you reach Fury?"

"No. No-one can. This is the only communication Fury's sent in the last twenty-four hours. It's assumed he was affected too." Daisy told Coulson. "We also tried Hill and couldn't reach her. We think it got her too."

"Okay...then we call Wakanda." Coulson sighed.

"How do we do that?" Fitz asked. "The world only really jus learnt about it."

"Yeah, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has known about it for years, decades even. The SSR knew about it. How do you think they made Cap's shield?" Coulson explained. He walked over to the control panel and pulled up a secure communication channel. When the pressed 'call', it rang out on the first try. On the second try, however, they got through.

"Coulson. Glad to see you still alive. Things are getting worse out here."

"Captain." Coulson gave him a nod. Steve Rogers looked grim, his eyes the same as Fitz's. He had just lost practically everything. "How many on your end?"

"Most of us. The only few remaining are Nat, Bruce, Thor, a friend of his and some of T'Challa's people." Steve told Coulson. "No word on Tony or any of the others."

"Right...that's bad." Fitz spoke up.

"How many for you?" Steve asked. Coulson looked to Fitz.

"Four of our team." Coulson sighed "We've practically lost the people we each care about the most."

"I know the feeling." Steve nodded, his eyes flashing to sorrow and grief. "Shuri - The princess, or I guess Queen now, right? I don't know how nobility works - says you're allowed in Wakanda if you want. To make a game plan. We could use all the help we can get and I think we would benefit from Quake's involvement." Steve nodded to Daisy "Nice to meet you, by the way, wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah, same." Daisy nodded. She looked to Coulson "So what do you say, boss?"

Coulson sighed and looked to Daisy and Fitz, both of which were staring at him and waiting for an answer.

"Gear up. We're going to Wakanda."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little one-shot Avengers tie in of sorts.


End file.
